Thought Peace Would Come After Mithos Left
by MrAndersonMan
Summary: A short time after the Mithos incident, the group is still together, wandering aimlessly around. With Mithos gone. what cold happen? No, seriously. Warning: First Fic, normal pairings apply. Chapter 5 Up!
1. A Bad Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToS. Heck, I haven't even finished it. But I know enough to scare you people.**

**Note: My first fic. R&R.**

Pro**l**ogue – A bad beginning.

_Sigh,_ Genis sighed. Yet another day of Presea not noticing him. We**l**l, she did n**o**tice him, but ever**y** time she **d**id, h**is** face ended up permanently **a** sha**d**e redder. Sure, she was n**i**ce when he talked to he**r**, but Genis always messed up in some way that ended up with him getting badly hur**t**, him getting laughed at, or both. Thinking about last night's incident, Genis' face turned crimson.

_Flashback_

_Genis was strolling outside, tr**y**ing to psyche himself to giving Presea a small gift. He had labored a long time on it. He didn't know what she liked, so he had made… a miniature axe. "Okay Genis… she won't get too mad… you know her, she'll probably say 'thanks' and leave, not like Lloyd, who would burst out laughing…" Anyways even after reciting what he wo**u**ld say to her a few hu**nd**r**e**d times, he was still nervous as hell. O**r** of R**a**ine. But maybe not as much as the 'Zelos shower incident…' that still made him shudder. However, while thinkin**g**, h**e** almost walke**d** onto Presea's head._

"_Oh, uh… h-hi, Pre**s**ea, d**i**dn't think you would be here, he he…" _What was he thinking? Only ten minutes ago Presea had agreed to be First Watch! She must think I'm a dun**c**e. Unless she already does. _Genis had started sweating, and he was so confused he didn't notice her tal**k**ing._

"…_should go inside. There are monsters here."_

"_N**o!** I can handle myself! I'm a p-powerful mage…"_Pay attention! She won't notice you if you don't notice her!

"_Still, it is my watch. You should rest."_

"_Oh! Uh…I'll take the watch for you! I'll protect all of us!"_

"_Thank you. You are very kind. "_

_She then proceeded to run past Genis and smash a rather large and scary monster with her axe. Genis hadn't noticed at all. _

"_Monster eliminated. There is a high percent chance there are more. Please get **be**hind me."_

"_Huh? No! I'm supposed to protect you! See, watch!"_

_He began casting a spell. Mean**w**hile, the monsters were looking **a**t Genis, confused._

"_Eh? What's he doing? We'**re** magic resistant."_

"_Ah, mebbe' dat li'l punk doesn't know, ya?"_

_"Well, his scary sister Magic Lens'd Louie right before smashing him into the ground."_

_"Wait, whaddaya say? Dat cat Louie's dead? And no one told meh?"_

"_And cut out your cheesy fake black man accent"_

"_Wahh! How can you be so insensitive? Louie's dead! He's dead! He's dead! No more Savory wine for me!"_

"_Chill out, dude. He respawns every minute or two."_

"_Oh, then-Gahh! Who did that!"_

_An axe smashed into his head._

"_Did what? Augh!"_

_The axe smashed into his head as well. Presea took out a cloth and started wiping the blood off her axe. Wait, this is a PG game! No blood! dies_

_---awkward silence---_

_Genis didn't know what to say. It was, in the least, awkward. Thankfully, Lloyd, who had been looking for him, called him off. "Genis? Where are you?"_

"_I'm right here! Okay, um, s-see you in a while, Presea." Genis pretended to stroll off casually while running, causing him to trip and splatter mud everywhere._ Phew, Lloyd saved me…

_Presea was thinking. "Genis's current intelligence: 57 of max…possibility of bodyguard success: 0.2…"_

End flashback 

Later, Genis had thrown the model axe into a lake.

"Presea, I will protect you next time!" He thought to himself defiantly, and squeezed the handle of his kendama. The head flew off and landed behind a grove of trees.

Zelos: "Ow!"

Genis looked at his broken kendama. "Dammit!"

Well, that's the prologue! Short, but I'm a concise person. R, R, and be nice!


	2. Outside Help

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS. But I own you.

**Note: My first fic. R&R.**

What Raine says: "Bad Lloyd! Do your homework, or I'll punish you! You hear me, Lloyd? I'm serious! I'll really fail you, Lloyd, so watch out!"

What Lloyd hears: "Blah LLOYD! Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah! Blah blah blah LLOYD? Blah blah! Blah blah blah blah LLOYD blah blah!

Chapter 1- Outside Help

A fe**w** **h**ours aft**er** br**e**akfast, the group dec**i**ded to break camp. _Great, where'd Lloyd and Colette go off to again?_ Geni**s** decided to go and search for them. After all, he didn't want to meet Presea again for quite a while.

Later, Genis was helping Raine take the tents apart, without Lloyd and Colette. "Great, I'm mentally scarred. Remind me never to look for Lloyd and Colette when they've gone missing again."

Raine sighed. "What were they doing?"

"Well, they- um, maybe I shouldn't- Ow! What was that for!" Raine had just hit him rather hard.

"I strongly advise you to forget what you saw, and not to tell Kratos." At that moment, the idea to go and tell Kratos popped up in his head. "Ow! What was that for!" Raine had hit him again.

Genis was sitting on a rock, fixing his kendama and thinking. _Lloyd always gets me in trouble… he never helps me… and I always do his homework for him! He's like some sort of oversi**ze**d parasite! Hey, wait. Maybe he can help me in some way…_

"You want me to what?" asked **L**l**o**yd in di**s**belief. "Uh, not to be… prune, but you're twelve, Genis."

"The word is 'prude.' Besides, you're seventeen, a five-year difference, and you've lost your virginity already." Lloyd looked up, shocked. "And if you don't help, I'll tell Kratos. music note"

"NO! And also, h-how did- I mean, you haven't proven anything!"

"Then why did you say 'NO!'? so vehemently? Do you mean you hate Colette?"

"NO!"

"Okay then, I've got you!"

"Argh! You inrage me so much sometimes!"

"En-rage."

"Do you want my frickin' help or not!"

"Sheesh, don't get so mad…"

Lloyd suddenly had a vivid vision of Genis tied to a flaming fence-post, and a small army of Lloyds, decked in tribal face-paints and voodoo outfits, marching around the post while chanting and swinging large, heavy weapons. The image excited him in a way he couldn't understand. (ooc: Not that way, you dirtbags.)

"Fine, fine…But why couldn't you have asked Zelos? He's good at this stuff!"

"He'll just insult me, calling me a short midget. Besides, his advice… would probably end up with me giving her a gift like…lingerie or something."

"You do have a point," Lloyd said thoughtfully. "But, all in all, you are a short midget. Ow!" Genis hit him with a stick. "But why would you, of all people, ask me to tell you… how to get girls?"

Genis coughed slightly, meaningfully. Lloyd turned red. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it!"

Wow, he's psychic… 

Ooc: Well, that's the end of Chapter 1 in my currently unnamed fic. Review, and help me think of a nice title! MAM


	3. Sincere? I Think Not!

Chapter 2: Sincere? I think not!

Disclai**_MMOIRE: _**I don't own Tales of Symphonia, or Namco. But I sure wish I did.

Note: Sorry if the characters seem OOC, my brother always skips the Z-Skits.

Chapter 2: Sincere? I **t**hink not!

"Al**r**ight. Listen cl**o**sely." Lloyd and Genis were sitting in a borrowed library room. Genis was holding a notebook and a pencil, and was copying down everything Lloyd said, and was even making notes on his body lang**u**age. "Ahem." _Ahem._ "You don't need to **b**e that detai**le**d. Okay, the first thing you need to do to get a girl to like you is to know their likes and dislikes." _scri**b**ble, sc**r**ibbl**e**. _" You have to kno**w** what they l**i**ke a**n**d what they don't like. For example, if, for Colette's next birthday, I **g**ive her a Remiel collage made entirely out of green peppers, she'll probably hate me forever." _jot, jot, jot._ "Next is to know their feeling and attitudes. Like, never, never say the word 'voluptuous hunny' near Sheena."

"Erm, why not?"

"Well, that you'll have to ask Zelos."

"Hey, that's right. Where is he? Haven't seen that old philanderer in a while." Genis enjoyed using words that made Lloyd's head hurt.

"He's in the inn with Raine."

"...!" _**G**r**e**at, **n**ow what..._

"She's try**i**ng to pull out **s**ome of the nasty cards embedded **i**n hi**s** **m**ore vital org**a**ns."

"O-oh, a**h**, **f**or **a** moment, I thought..."

"Ne**v**er mind Let's move on."

"Finally, the last thing you need to know to build a lasting relationship, is, er, is to know, erm, their... um... let's leave that for a later lesson, shall we..." Lloyd in**ch**ed **a** teensy bit close**r** to the door. "Ok**a**y, those are the Three Most Important... Ls? Bs? As? Ns? Oh, never mind. And that **c**oncludes our lesson for **t**oday." _Hmm... how do**e**s **R**aine do it...? Oh, right. I've got it. Mua ha ha, Genis is sooo going to hate me! "_And your homework is..."

"Wait, homework?"

"...to go to Zelos and write a three-page compendium based on his notes!"

There was a silence. Genis' eyebrow twitched. thump!

"Heh, serves him right. I wonder if there's any more chocolate to steal..." Lloyd moseyed off.

"And Lloyd told you to do that?"

"$!"

"Now now, my favorite little brat, Lloyd has told me all about it. No need to fear, mah midget, for the Great Tethe'alla Chosen has you covered one hundred percent! XD"

_I was afraid of that..._

"Right," said Zelos, taking out the outline Lloyd had given him. "Never thought the kid would be this commited... anyways. Section 1. Gifts. Hmm, let's say... Christmas. What would Presea like?"

"Well, I don't really know... she hasn't, well, you know... shown much personality towards me."

"Yet you still want her."

"$!" Zelos chuckled. This would be fun.

Later...

"Hmm, does she like to cook?"

"I don't know."

"Does she like to garden?

"Dunno."

Zelos put his hands to his head. "You're hopeless... how can you know so little about your crush?"

"Does Sheena like to garden?

"Oh! Of course... wait... no, hmm... I think... damn!"

Genis was smiling sarcastically. "Any more ideas, O Great Master?"

"But how can you like her so much and know completely nothing about her?"

"Well, I know she likes to cut wood."

"Okay, okay, that is definitely the way to go. 'Happy Valentines day. Here's a dead branch. Have fun with it.' Good luck!"

"Look; you know Presea hasn't been, well, communicative."

"Or she just plain outright ignores you." Genis' eye twitched, again. "So, forget that for now. Section 2. How are your notes?"

"Empty."

"Huh."

_Oookay, that was a larger waste of time than when Lloyd tells me to do his homework. _Genis handed his sloppy notes to Lloyd, who looked at them upside down with a blank expression before stuffing them into his pack. "Get some rest. We're heading back to Meltokio tomorrow."

"Sure thing. By Martel, I'm beat." Genis tumbled onto his bed, and soon fell asleep.

"Umm... may I sit beside you, Presea?" _Wow, my first stutter-free sentence!_

"Sure." Genis sat down. _Well, let's rock._

"Er, um, er... do you like me?"

"Of course I do!" _Wow! Really? This has to be a dream!_ "You're cute. I really like your soft hair, your nice little clothes, your cute pointy ears..."

_KHZZHKTZTK!_

"...your fat arse!"

"Wait, what the-what?" Lloyd was standing over him. _What happened? Where did..._

Zelos walked in. "Yeah, I just can't wait to see my hunnies again... so faster, my little brat!"

Raine also walked in. "There are some ruins near Meltokio that have opened to the public. I want to get there early for tickets, so don't make me take your kendama away!"

Genis got up, disoriented. _Whaa...? Hunnies? Ruins? Kendama? Presea? _Suddenly... _DAMMIT!_

ooc: Wow, I'm mean. R and R please! And there are no subliminal messages.

There are no subliminal messages.

Repeat after me. There are no subliminal messages.

**There are no subliminal messages.**

**THERE... ARE... NO... SUBLIMINAL... MESSAGES!**


	4. A Missing Pair of Pointy Ears

Chapter 3: A Missing Pair of Pointy Ears

Disclai**_MMOIRE: _**I have a copy of Tales of Symphonia. That is all.

Note: Forgot to mention this earlier: English is my second language, so ignore grammar errors. Please?

Chapter 3: A Missing Pair of Pointy Ears

_Genis got up, disoriented._ _Whaa...? Hunnies? Ruins? Kendama? Presea? _Suddenly... _DAMMIT!_

Genis sulked during the **w**hole trip to Meltokio. _Blah. It's all Lloyd and Zelos' fault. In some way I'll definitely realize later. _**H**is sulking, how**e**ve**r**, didn't attract th**e** not**i**ce of anyone, except when he wa**s** so **pre**occupied hi**s** Rh**e**i**a**rd (sp) almost mowed into Lloyd's. "Gosh, you almost got me killed! I was flying a safe distance behind you! Why did you stop?" Genis yelled, only to realize he was talking to an empty Rheiard. The others had dismounted and left around twenty seconds ago. "Oh monkey," he muttered as he hurriedly dismounted and ran in search of them.

"Here we are! Meltokio!" Zelos flung his hands in the air, accidentally knocking Regal into a window. "I can see my wonderful hunnies again!" Sheena glared at him. _Idiot Chosen. I hate this place._ Everyone else was relatively happy, though.

Raine saw herself as the chief matriarch of the group, therefore giving herself total command over all the other group members, even Kratos. ("Hey!" said Regal.") "Okay, seeing as there's nothin much of importance here, let's split and do whatever we want. Let's meet here at five so we can go get some dinner. And Lloyd, Colette, Zelos, don't spoil your appetite with candy."

"I'm not a baby anymore!" Zelos pouted. "Oh yes you are." After a small scuffle, everyone started to mosey off, in whatever direction they wanted to go. However, because of this, no-one noticed the absence of a certain genius.

"Darn, where's everyone? I swear they were only gone for a minute!" Genis walked around, peering over people and standing on his tiptoes. "Darn it! I'm too short! I've got to find higher ground. I'll definitely see Zelos from a roof or something. Hmm... hey! Watch where you're going!" Genis had bumped into a Katz. "Oh, no..."

"Meow! Are you meowintrested in buying this nice meow toy, little meow squirt?" The Katz was holding a small cow, something Lloyd would probably go for, but ridiculed Genis' intelligence. Still unhappy, Genis rudely shoved the Katz, muttering, "No money."

"Meow! I should have seen! Your allowance money taken meow away from your mommy for being a meow bad little boy? Meow! What're you doing?"

"You sure about this, Zelos?"

"Of course! When I go hunny-hunting, I always come prepared, bud!" He handed Lloyd a small pair of binoculars. "I'll head over to the Library rood. Signal me if you see any hot chicks. He jumped from roof to roof gaily, eventually slipping and disappearing from view.

Lloyd looked at the device, interested. He put it to his eyes. "All I see is a huge black patch..."

"What do you mean, you're full?"

Raine was arguing with a ticket manager for a ticket to the Ruins right outside Meltokio. "Ma'am, the sign outside the ruins clearly say that we only sell two-hundred tickets every week. I'm very sorry, you should have called in advance, if you're so eager..." _Uh-oh, _Kratos thought. _The professor's in Ruins mode. Better leave._ Kratos walked into a shadowed patch, and vanished.

The professor pulled out her staff. "Look at this. The edges of this staff are very pointy, and will hurt if you're smacked rather hard with it by an angry teacher. Are you going to let me in?" The ticket manager looked at the staff. "Hey! That's the Devil's Arm-ptch! owowowowowowowowow..." Raine walked past, ignoring the stares the other people were giving her. "Dear, let's just leave..." said one couple.

The Meltokio Buffet House-

"Oh yes..."

"Sheena, where're you going?" The summoner was exiting the city through one of the secret passages, and Colette had seen her. "I'm leaving. Is that clear?"

"Why?"

"I hate this place. Every time I come here, Zelos is assaulted by those groupies of his.""Why would that bother you? I thought you hated Zelos."

"...?"

"You know, 'idiot chosen,' 'pervert,' smacking him upside the head, and all that."

"..."

"Come on. Lighten up. Colette pulled her away, and walked into a wall."

Sheena sighed. _Which Chosen is more idiot?_

Zelos groaned. "Ugh.. where am I?" Already a sortie of hunnies had assaulted him, with "Oh Martel! Are you all right?" and "Let me help you up. Everyone move! The Chosen has asked me to help him up!" Apple gels were already being flung in his general direction. Zelos groaned. "Hunnies, hunnies, please..." splat A gel had shattered against his face, the brown liquid streaming onto his shirt. "Who threw that!" yelled a blonde girl. "She did it!"

"Did not!" In the ensuing battle, Zelos escaped.

Genis took out his Kendama. "Wanna charge?" _Kracka-Boom! _"Ha ha ha..." Unluckily for Genis though, at that moment, Kratos popped up in the shadows under him. splat "Hey, what was that?" Kratos felt his head. "Charred material. Organic matter, 98 charcoal." He ripped off a chunk and smelled it. "Wow, smells... like Katz? Hmm, where would _that_ come from..." Kratos looked up. No one there.

Lloyd struggled with the binoculars. Suddenly, he straightened up. "Ah. I see. Zelos was being tricky, huh? Well, I got him!" He dropped the binoculars to the ground, not noticing they still had their covers on.

Presea had landed from the Rheiard before anyone else did, and had herefore entered the city gates first. However, she had entered combat with an Overbearing Mother before anyone else came down. After a short struggle, the Overbearing Mother knocked her out and dragged her to a school, she looking twelve years old. She was now sitting on a punishment chair, the teacher lecturing her for bringing such a dangerous axe into the classroom. _Where is everybody? I wanna go home..._

Lloyd had run down from the roof, to see Zelos crawling away from what was best described as a hunny gel fight. "Lloyd... you have to help me!" -ENTER COMBAT! 12 HUNNIES!-

What will happen next? Also, I've already written Chapter 4, I just want to wait for reviews. I sorta have writer's cramp now. goes write chapter 5 See you in a bit! Emm Aye Emm

PS: Any of you find out what that means yet? A cookie to whoever does.


	5. Meltokio!

Chapter 4: Meltokio!

Disclai**_MMOIRE: _**I do not own Tales of Symphonia, but I do own other things.

Notice: I was thinking, "Tim, Tim, Tim, your fanfic is rated Teen, and so far there's nothing of the sort!" so then...

Notice 2: Blah, must change the summary. Seems Genis isn't the main character anymore. He's still featured, though.

Chapter 4: Meltokio!

Edit: I didn't know the retarded No Script rule, so this battle may be plenty confusing.

Sweet mother of potatoes! I realized I haven't been responding to my reviewers! So Chapter 1 first, and so on...

**Chapter 1**

Midnight Eclipse713: Well, it's more funny than romantic, and now it's not really Gesea anymore...

MoonCannon: Not yet. It was a mistake to list the genre as Romance/Humor, but oh well...

Aurora Umbra: sniff

Art Musicanova: I most certainly did not.

**Chapter 2**

Cathree: No. It's "Lloyd is a dirty underage sicko, beware!" "Where is Zelos?" "Trouble Brewing/Genis is my favorite character!" and "Where is Presea?"

MoonCannon: I'm building up... remember, this is a First-Time fic.

**Chapter 3**

MoonCannon: Yeah.

water spear 565: Refined and monosyllabic.

Midnight Eclipse713: Thanks, but as of now, Genis isn't really the main character... I'm thinking more of a 'vacationy' title.

ArtMusicanova: Eh?

**Chapter 4**

Invisible Guy: Where? Oh no, 'tis no one I can see! Quick, review and the menace will leave!

Combat mode!

Lloyd raised his blades. "Okay, Zelos, got a plan?"

Zelos put on a mask, instantly causing the fangirls to start a mad search for Zelos. "Of course! Follow my lead!" Zelos ran up to one hunny. "Fear my su(b)par techniques! 'Pic**k**up Lines(bad)!'" Seve**ra**l of **t**he girls ran away. Ll**o**yd ran up a**s** well. "Taste my Thick Skull!" -Status Effect - Stupidity- on all enemies! Zelos grabbed Lloyd. "Unison attack!"

"Inappropriate Stare!"

"Stereotype - Pretty men are stupid!"

"Compound Unison Attack - Double Date!"

_Whoosh!_

All the girls an away screaming.

"Yess! Victory!" Zelos pawed the ground. "Hmm, they dropped some items. 292/3 fangirls, the Tisiphone edge, crash, aww, no lingerie... what's this? Vulnerary? Hmm, ooh, Viagra, pockets and what's this? An 'S' ring? Hmm... let's consult the Collector's Book..."

"S Ring - Makes the T-type character (turd) become an S-type character (se**x**y)."

"Wow! Jackpot!" Ze**l**os was about to put it on when **L**l**oyd** saw **i**t. "What! Oh, I want!" Lloyd grabbed it, but couldn't get it on. A large box popped up in the air, **s**aying, "You mus**t** f**o**rget all T-type m**o**ves before advancing towards S." Zelos took out his sword and slashed the box. It shattered, and all the letters, particularly the large and hard ones, fell on Lloyd and knocked hi**m** o**u**t. "Okay, let's forget these worthless moves and get some smexy ones!" _Pi**c**kup Lines(bad)... forgotten. Stupidity Aura... forgotten. Inappropriate Stare... forgotten..._

Genis was strutting away, **h**i**s** mood improved, when someone grabbed his collar. "Wha**t**, h**u**h? Wait, no, Kratos! I didn't do it! You have to believe me!" But the angel had already grabbed him and was **p**ull**i**ng him away. "No more activities for you. Get to school." He hurle**d** h**i**m **t**hrough a window. In slow motion, Genis bounced off all the desks, eventuall**y** landing in front of the teacher's desk. Strangely enough, there was an axe propped up against it. He tapped the axe... the teacher's pet/suck-up, who had been wiping the teacher's shoes, looked up...

The class started singing 'Ding dong, the Witch is dead...'

Genis looked around. _Oops... heh heh. _But he noticed someone staring at him, who shouldn't have been there...

Lloyd got up, looked around. Zelos was long gone. He ran in pursuit, thinking, "I must get that Sexy ring! It is my only hope!"

Sheena sighed. Colette had convinced her to go with her to the amusement park. Riding the ferris wheel was totally boring. _When will this ride end?_ She started to doze off, when Colette shook her shoulders. "Hey, Sheena, look! Look! Down there! There's a mob!" Sheena glanced down. She saw a huge black swarm. _Heh, they look like ants from here._ The large swarm of multicolored ants were chasing... a red ant? "Oh, that had better not be..." But at that moment, the Ferris wheel controller, who happened to be female, saw the 'red ant' and ran off. The ferris wheel stopped. "Ah, coconuts. How do we get off now?" She looked around, but Colette was gone. She had pulled out her wings and was also following the 'red ant.' _Traitor!_

Zelos pulled off the ring as he was running. _When did the hunnies get so violent? _Almost every woman in Meltokio was coming after him. Throwing the ring in the air, it was gone. _Huh? Why are they still chasing me? Crud! I'm still S type! Must... find... T ring! _He looked up and saw Colette flying towards him. _Hey, why didn't I think of that before? _He took to the skies. However, he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Presea stood up, shocked. Some gray missile had knocked into her axe, cutting off the model student's extremely tiny pen... holder. "Genis!" The half-elf looked up. "Wh-wha? Presea? What're you doing here?" Suddenly, an apple hit his head. The teacher was furious. "Look what you did to my model student! My poor, poor model student. What do you think you're doing, cleaving apart his pencilbox! See, you've scared the living daylights out of him!" She grabbed a stapler. "Genis, run!"

"Wha?"

"_RUN!_" Presea grabbed the bumbling little half-elf, and tore down the corridor. Kratos 'escaped' again. _Not my day._

_Fshew!_ A sleek, black Rheiard landed in the outskirts of Meltokio. Out stepped two men, wearing trench coats and looking very damn cool. One of them, with sunglasses on and a cap covering his reddish hair, stepped forwards and suddenly began to rap.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far to kind_

_Music_

_Now can I get an encore, do you want more_

_Cookin raw with the Brooklyn Boys_

The one behind him hit his head hard with a backhand slap, knocking his dark sunglasses clean off. Botta rubbed the back of his skull and looked around. "Aww... you're no fun!" The one behind him angrily brushed his blue hair, clearly annoyed. "You make it so hard to not kill you sometimes. By Jove. Well, let's get moving. We have people to intercept."

"Come on, it's not like we're secret agents or something, all we want to do is...""Silence. Of course we're secret agents. You have almost revealed our ulterior motives. Let's go. And Botta?" He looked around. "Kill the Author. He knows too much." Suddenly, they bumped into Kratos. "Eh? What are you guys doing here?" He drew his sword with a _swish._ "Hey, hey, peace, man. We're just here to-"

"Botta! Stop being stupid!"

"Oww..."

Genis suddenly he was being dragged down a hallway at high speeds by Presea. It was the closest he had ever been to her, but the conditions of the situation were hardly likable. "Um... ow! Can you put me down?" Presea dropped her. "Genis, get up! There's a Raine imitator after us!" gulp -ENTER COMBAT WITH RAINEISH TEACHER!-

Zelos was flying as fast as he could from the other angel. _I know I'm a hunk of burning sexiness, but this is insane! I promised to never do this again, but... hey Author! I need your help!_

Yeah yeah, what do you want me to do this time?

_Err..._

Okay, I'll take away all your sexiness and give it all to Genis. Yay for miniature sex bombs!

_No, no, no! Just get these people away for a time period and I can neutralize my S/T meter!_

Right. I call upon the grand separate-minded force that makes all writers happy. Reviewers, I summon thee! It is your call. What happens to Zelos?

"Wait, my life is in the hands of these random people with bad grammar?"

Ooh, an insult! All out, reviewers!

"Ah, darn! don't listen to the author! He's insane!"

Shut up.

Regal rubbed his hands together. Reaching the end of the restaurant, he pushed the secret button that would take him to HQ. A warp portal appeared, and he stepped in.

"Wuh? What was that?" wondered a drunken man.

"Yo'r too drunk to notice, yar!"

In the top floor, Regal let out an evil laugh. "Finally..." He pushed a little button causing his handcuffs to fly off. They whirled in the air, eventually folding into a Palm handheld computer. "Okay. Here we go, into 'Regal,' into 'Personal,' into 'System,' into 'Secret Files,' into 'Do Not Touch,' into 'Dangerous Material,' what's this? 'Zelos' Hunny Info?' delete 'Secret Plans,' 'Operation Cuff,' 'Plan Red Tofu,'"

Audience: Get on with it!

Regal snorted. "Of course I'm not going to reveal my secret plans to you! Go away! Shoo shoo!" Reaching forwards and turning off the video camera, he decided to put on some light music.

However, at that moment, the Ruins exhibition ended, so Raine stuffed a large portion of Meltokio into her Wing pack and left for Iselia.

You guys get to decide Zelos' fate! Poor Sheena is stranded on a Ferris wheel, Genis and Presea are together in... unstable conditions, Regal is cough evil, Yuan and Botta are going to cause trouble! But they're all in a bag... how do they survive? R&R!


	6. Inside the Wing Pack

Chapter 5: Inside The Wing Pack

Disclai**_MMOIRE: _**I do not own Tales of Symphonia, but I do own other things.

Notice: Hey, up till now I haven't looked at my story on FF.N, and I never noticed all my ----- linebreaks were gone! Dang.

Chapter 5: Inside the Wing Pack

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ginki: **It's 'KratosxLloyd is too much stupidity. Copy/paste all the boldface words.

**cathree: **I don't like Regal. : ( And Kratos and Lloyd are stupid. Together.

**ArtMusicanova: **No, the only changing thing has been length, really.

**MoonCannon: **Okay...

Moving on...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_CRU**N**CH!_ Ll**o**yd looked up. "**W**ha**t** was t**h**at?" But it was just Col**e**tte tripping into the ferri**s** wh**e**el, and Sheena falling onto Zelos. With his hand... "AHH! GET AWAY, FREAK!" sma**c**k "**o**ww... ;.;"

Lloyd got up a**nd** quickly scanned the area. "Wait... the hell? It's all black! And why is there a ferris wheel here? And... a school? Wait, what's **g**oing on? From som**e**where i**n** the distance, Lloyd could hea**r** G**e**nis and Presea fighting some battle. Lloyd ran towards the noise, but **c**rashed int**o** a see**m**ingly larg**e** and **s**oft wall.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The walls and ce**i**li**n**g suddenly disappeared. **T**here was **o**nly Genis, **P**resea, and the insane teacher in the room. _Hmm... nice 'Fina**l** Boss' element. It sure fits pretty well. But I c**a**n't see a damn thing now._ He raised his arms. "I call upon some endless mana spirit to lend me **y**our hand blah blah blah... okay, here we go. Indignation Judgement... or whatever that one's called!" A large pyramid thing... just appeared and blasted everything into who knows where. Luckily, in the 2-D environment, neither Genis or Presea were hurt. However, it burned a hole in the floor, causing them to fall out.

And Raine did not seem happy at the fact that two slightly sizzling teenagers had just burst out of her wallet.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Great. Where the hell are we?" Botta felt around. "OW! What was that for?" Yuan looked surprised. "Oh, did I hit you?" Botta nodded silently. "Sorry. I do that whenever I'm thinking." Kratos felt around the walls. "The walls are soft... hey... I've got it. Raine shoved us all into some large bag... I'd have to say it was the wing pack." He drew his sword, and ran it through the closest wall. There was a squeak and the sound of someone falling.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lloyd jumped back. Something had nearly impaled him. "Great, now people are trying to assin... assasan... whatever Sheena was... us! Genis? Raine? Kratos? Where are you! Help!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Lloyd! Where are you?"

"Here! Some thing is attacking me!"

"Hold still! I can tell where you are! Hiya!" He stuck his sword through again. "Did I get it?"

"No! I'll try stabbing it! Sonic thrust!" Kratos jumped back as a sword was stabbed two inches away from him. "Lloyd! It's attacking me now! I'll distract it! Fierce Demon Fang!" Lloyd jumped back, as an orange shockwave shot out from under him. "Kratos! It's shooting some sort of energy at me now!" Take this! Sword Rain!" Kratos leapt back. "Lloyd! Stop! I think the monster can somehow copy our moves and use them against us!"

"Hmm, really?"

"Let me try. Demon Fang!"

"You're right, dad! Now, how do we stop it?"

"You frickin' idiots!" Kratos looked around. Yuan was standing behind him. Silently, he stuck his sword slowly through the wall. "Kratos, it's-"

"Shut up." He brought it down, slicing part of the wall off. Lloyd and Kratos were staring at each other. "Do you _get_ it now?" Kratos looked at Lloyd ponderously. "Ah! I see! the monster is invisible! Lloyd, follow me!" They ran off.

Botta walked up to Yuan. "Lord, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think. I swear my intelligence has dropped. Give me some Vodka, will you?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zelos was running from Sheena. "But hunny, banshee has many meanings! Ahh!"

"You STUPID Chosen!" Zelos ran into a wall. _Cornered!_ Thinking quickly, he executed a tech. "Light Spear Cannon!" he yelled, as he quickly shredded the soft wall.

"Oh no..." said both the ninja and the Chosen. They (or only Zelos) was assaulted by the army of fangirls.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Where are we?" Kratos and Lloyd had just stumbled into some new part of the wing pack. "I don't know. Be wary." Lloyd stepped forwards, apprehensive, but not knowing what the hell an apprehensive was. splut Lloyd looked down. He froze suddenly in pure horror. Kratos stopped besides him. "What's wrong? Your face looks very disturbed..." He looked at what Lloyd was staring at, and also froze. "TOMATOES!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Look what you kids did to my purse! And you destroyed the Wing Pack, as well!" Raine was yelling at Genis and Presea. "Well, if you weren't in such a hurry to leave, maybe you wouldn't toss the Wing Pack on Meltokio... and take it with you!"

"It's your fault for dallying! The Ruin center at Mizuho opens in an hour!" Presea was silent. Genis doubted Raine had any idea where Mizuho was anyways. Plus, they were flying at high speeds towards Iselia. However, with Raine yelling at the kids, she crashed into a mountain. They were all so surprised it took a second crash to bring them down.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Genis emerged from the wreckage. His first impulse was to look for Presea, so he ran off. Leaving behind Raine's purse, which had conveniently been sitting on his lap.

Raine emerged from the wreckage. Her first impulse was to forge a path to Mizuho, but she needed Sheena. And Sheena was in her purse. So she set off for Genis.

Presea emerged from the wreckage. After losing her exsphere and regaining her emotions, her first impulse was to sit on the ground and cry. But she didn't.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There was a huge crash. Tomatoes jumped and rolled around. "Retreat!" yelled both Lloyd and Kratos. (Though why there would be a huge mountain of tomatoes in a backpack confuses me O.o)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hello again, Zelos.

"Author! What have you done!"

Oh, I've just brought the army of fangirls to your doorstep.

"What?"

It's how you've been brought up. Sacrifice the happiness of one for the happiness of many!

"W-wait! That's not how it's interpreted!"

Po-tay-to... po-tah-to...

Sheena grabbed Zelos' arm. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" The summoner pulled him into a wall, sliced it apart, and dove in. Zelos looked around. That was fast. "Hey, where are we?"

"It would seem that we are in the item storage zone..." Zelos dropped off as he noticed a shiny ring on the floor. Meanwhile, Sheena was thinking.

_It's weird. Zelos hasn't hit on me a single time these past few hours. And he's turned incredibly sexy. I think I'm in love... _Zelos looked on the ring. "Yess! T!" He slipped it on. "Ha ha! the fangirls won't tear me apart now, my voluptuous hunny!1" _smack! Neeever mind._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Presea! Where are you? Raine?" Genis was stumbling through the thick undergrowth. He tripped over a low tree root and landed with his face not three inches away from a large Woods worm. The Woods worm blinked. "Ahh! Holy-" He stood up. crunch Genis had just stepped on a whole lot of eggs. The Woods worm reared up angrily. "Helpppppp!"

Presea heard the cry for help. _Hey! That's Genis!_ She ran towards the source of the noise. And she was astonished by what she saw.

A large Woods worm was in the process of wrapping Genis in a cocoon, apparently for fun. And Genis was screaming his head off. "Great... Finite Devastation!" The poor worm flew up, up, and away... onto Raine's Rheiard, crushing it beyond recognition. Raine then proceeded to say some dirty words, almost as dirty as her worm-gut splattered shirt.

"Whew, Presea. You saved me." Presea just nodded. "Start a fire. That'll make monsters stay away." Genis nodded and casted Fireball. However, his hands were shaking so badly hat he eventually set himself on fire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What do we do now, Lord Yuan?"

"I don't know. Make some suggestions."

"Well... I could wax your Rheiard with my hair again once we get back."

"I'll remember it."

"Thanks, sir."

"..."

"Sir?"

"I have an idea."

"Yes, sir?"

Yuan's eyes glowed aquamarine. Not menacing at all. He had so got to ask Mithos for red contacts when he returned . His wings extended. "Send in the dentists!"

"S-sir! Not the Desian Dentists!"

"Yes, the evil Desian Dentists!"

"But... but sir, they have no clue where we are!"

"They will find us. They always do. Now sit tight..." Yuan pulled out his cell phone. beep beep beep Botta clutched his teeth in memory of the elite Desian Special Ops team. "Team #00A5?... yes, it's me... Yuan, dolts... No, with a 'Y'... blue... no, no, that's Kratos. Oh, you what? No wonder... Yuan. Y-u-a-n... the third Cruxis seraphim... look here, be reasonable... no, 'Yuan,' not 'Juan...' no, I am not Spanish... Carlos? Who's that?... Just come, okay... 'YUAN!'...#000003, okay? No, I don't want to be put on hold... hello? Hello? Dammit!"

A few long minutes later...

"...again. 'Yuan!' No, not the Spanish guy! No... no... yes! That one! That's me!... no, that's me 4,000 years ago... yes, I do have insurance... no, I am not a repeat customer... I don't have an ID card... cell phone? 0931-921-121... can't reach? It's because I'm talking to you on it... no, it's not broken, the line's in use... no, I'm the one using the line... we use the same line! I'm using my cell phone! Look here... appointment? This is a strike team... w-what! that's more gald than Mith-er, Yggdrasil earns in ten years! Oh, for the love of- No! I don't understand Spanish!... I don't know! I was just born with that name!... I do not have permanent ownership of the letter 'Y!' No, the alphabet is not copyrighted!... No, I am not a kung-fu artist... yes, I do have a butterfly sword... ASPCA? What? But... no, my sword is not made out of a butterfly! It's just shaped like one!"

More minutes later...

"No, I do not like to eat enchiladas... yes, I do like cassadea... but that proves nothing... I'm not French or Spanish... I don't know anyone called Juan Carlos... no, I don't touch myself at night... what? You have to be kidding... No, Martel wasn't- oh, shbeep Just send a force. And charge it to Kratos. Orange hair, purple armor, the second Cruxis seraphim... No. That's me. Wait! Yes! That's me! You've finally got it! Now send a force here, now!... I am not Spanish!" Yuan violently unhooked his speakerphone from his ear, and savagely bit a chunk out of it. Botta stared tiredly at him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well, that's it for now. Chapter 5 now up. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
